What happens here, hurts here
by BlackParadise
Summary: This is my alternate version of the 'Chimera' whump scene. If you haven't seen the episode yet, I'm not sure you'll get this, I kinda started midway... So if you haven't go check it out first then come back... if you have seen it then enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

**During the little whump scene in 'Chimera' Adam said something that got me thinking... "What happens here hurts here".**

**So I got stuck with this alternate scene to Chimera in my head and I just had to get it out. It contains spoilers!**

**And I usually don't write just read, so I'm probably not very good at it... please don't hate me.**

**It contains violence and probably more dark stuff later on... be warned!**

**Still trying to see where I'm going with this, so suggestions are more then welcome :)**

**I'm starting in the scene where Adam takes them and Nikola's chained to a wall and Helen is chained on a bench.**

* * *

"Adam this doesn't accomplish anything, it's not real" Helen said with a single tear running down her face and trying to get through to him.

Before she even registered what happened Adam slapped her hard across the face.

Helen yelled in shock, Nikola immediately started yanking his chains even harder if that was possible.

"Hurts doesn't it? This is my reality, what happens here hurts here" Adam said not taking his eyes of Helen.

Helen slowly recovered from the burning sensation in her cheek and made eye contact once more, still slightly worried he might slap her again.

"You can't leave, you can't hide" Adam continued.

As soon as he finished his sentence he wondered off in thought.

"Hide…" he slowly said. Helen immediately realized that Adam started remembering more of his story .

She swallowed and looked at Nikola who also made the same realisation.

They were both starting to get slightly nervous now.

"Jekyll… Hyde" Adam softly continued while moving towards Nikola.

Nikola growled softly and looked threatening at Adam but failed to make much of an impression now that Adam was lost in thoughts.

Adam stood before Nikola and made eye contact when he said "London? Were we in London?"

Nikola tried desperately to yank his chains off the wall but they wouldn't budge.

"Yes Adam" Helen suddenly answered getting his attention away from Nikola.

"We've been friends for a long time" Adam turned and looked at her.

"Friends?" His eyes narrowed as he continued "No, no, no that's not your story".

There was a pause.

"You killed me".

Helen was visibly shocked as she heard this.

'Dear god he knows' she kept thinking.

Adam slowly approached her while continuing "Yes I see the story now, you killed me… twice… three times".

The last part came out obviously angered as all the memories fell back into place.

"You killed my daughter and then you killed me, again!" he yelled as he viciously grabbed her throat and started squeezing with all his might.

His vision blackened with anger as he thought about his deceased daughter.

Helen killed his little girl and killed him three times over, now he would get his chance on revenge.

Helen fought for air as she managed to squeeze out his name. "Adam".

* * *

"What the hell is going on in there" Will yelled as all the alarm bells went off on the system that held Helen's and Nikola's vital signs.

Henry immediately searched the computer for answers.

"I don't know man" Henry hastily said while busy typing.

"Magnus' vital signs are dropping" Will continued as he looked at her and the beeping screen next to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Nikola was going frantic and turned into his bad ass vampiric self.

"You bastard" he growled at Adam.

"Come fight me if you dare!" He pulled the chains with all his might but even his vampiric strength couldn't break those bonds.

Helen wanted to pull his hands off her throat but her bonds wouldn't give either.

"Adam please" she said softly as her vision started to blur.

'She's begging?' Adam suddenly thought.

He loosened his grip on her just a little.

Her begging gave him a warm lively feeling inside, her begging for her life made him feel alive, he felt anger and hatred and he felt... lust, lust, that was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He smiled at this new found realisation.

He then released her throat and she immediately started coughing like crazy, trying to get in all the air that she could muster.

"You sick son of a bitch" Nikola continued behind him. "I'm gonna enjoying biting your head off".

Adam turned around to face the obvious enraged vampire. Adam showed no fear what so ever, this was _his_ world no one could touch him here.

He truly was king of _his _world.

As Helen continued to cough and get her breathing steady, Adam suddenly punched Nikola hard in the gut.

Nikola did not see that blow coming and bent over in agony.

His weight only being supported by the chains that held him up.

Vampire or not Adam was definitely stronger in this world.

"Watch your tone Nikki boy" Adam softly whispered in his ear.

Nikola made eye contact with him while trying to catch his breath.

Nikola saw a glint of something evil in Adam's eyes that he has never seen before.

He didn't recognise it and it startled the usually stoic vampire.

Nikola remained quiet for now as he started contemplating what to do next, he needed to get them out fast.

* * *

"This is weird" Will said to Henry still standing next to Helen's still body.

The machines stopped beeping and Helen's life signs became normal again however her heart rate was slightly elevated.

The same with Nikola although he remained is his vampire state.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now" Will told Henry as they finally made eye contact.

"Yeah that is weird, still wish I knew how I could get them out " Henry said bothered by the fact that this thing what they were dealing with was outsmarting him.

"We've gotta keep working on it Henry" Will continued with a big sigh.

He gave Helen a final look as he turned and joined Henry on brainstorming for an idea to get them out ASAP.

"Their counting on us".


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam please listen to me" Helen pleaded as best as she could trying to somehow reason with him.

"Why?" Adam interrupted. "Are you going to tell me how sorry you are?".

"How you never meant to kill me three times over!" Adam shouted at her while cocking his head, giving her a menacing smile.

"If you truly have all your memories back, you can see that all we wanted was to help you… and Imogen" she continued.

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Adam snarled at her while never losing eye contact with her.

He could see a hint of fear in her eyes and he loved it, he loved the effect he was having on her.

The feeling was overwhelming like a drug, yes, he felt like he was in ecstasy and he wanted more, much more.

He was thinking about all the ways to get her to beg for her life and it made him smile.

Helen noticed the vicious smile and her gut was telling her to make a move fast or it would be to late for them.

"If it wasn't for you she would still be alive" Adam said softly reminiscing about his daughter.

"This is all your fault and I will make sure you hurt as much as I do" Adam said with a low and heavy voice.

Helen cocked an eyebrow and defiantly stared up at him not wanting him to see her even remotely scared.

She knew that's what he wanted to see and like hell she was going to give him that satisfaction.

Nikola meanwhile had regained his composure and mockingly said to Adam "Why don't you pick on someone your own size Blarney".

Adam turned around and closed in on Nikola while answering "Who? You?, don't make me laugh Nikki, you're no match for me in here".

As Adam could not get any closer to Nikola he bent forward and said slowly in his ear "I thought I told you to behave Nikola, I've just had about enough of you".

Helen overheard this and knew that Adam was about to seriously hurt Nikola, or worse.

Without thinking at all but how to save Nikola, she blurted out "You brought this on your own Adam".

"It is of no fault but your own that your daughter died". Adam immediately focused his stare on her.

His breath ragged with anger. "What did you just say?". Helen said nothing but swallowed hard and within a second Adam was in front of her and backhanded her hard across the face.

The blow caused Helen to tumble sidewards and fall of the bench.

Since her wrists and ankles were bound she couldn't soften her fall.

She hit the ground hard and she grunted with the sudden pain.

"Helen!" Nikola yelled as he saw her fall.

He never ceased to stop fighting with his chains which was still a losing battle.

Adam ignored Nikola completely this time and reached forward and roughly grabbed Helen by her hair pulling her back up to her knees.

She winced with the new pain on her head.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy destroying you Helen" he whispered in her ear.

"Go to hell" she answered back to him daftly.

Adam laughed at her remark.

Then he pulled her hair even harder making her wince again.

"Always so brave, always the hero" Adam said.

"We'll see how tough you are by the time I'm through with you".

He yanked her to her feet by her hair and then pushed her hard into a nearby pillar. She crashed to the floor after hitting the hard stone pillar.

She winced and slowly tried to sit up but not without feeling the new pain she gained by his hand.

"You disgusting son of a b…!" Nikola began.

"Nikola" Helen yelled cutting him off mid-sentence.

She knew Adam would kill him in an instant in this current state of anger.

Adam wanted to make Helen suffer so he wouldn't kill her yet.

Nikola however was exposable to Adam, and she wanted to keep Nikola safe.

"You're right Helen" Adam said standing in between them.

"He talks too much, let's find a more quieter place shall we?" Adam grabbed Helen's arm and pulled her to her feet, and then before Nikola could do or say anything they were gone, vanished just like everything else around that god awful place vanishes.

"Helen!" Nikola yelled being suddenly very afraid for her.

* * *

As Adam and Helen reappeared elsewhere she immediately pulled her arm from his painful grasp.

She quickly took in her surroundings 'Oh god' she whispered to herself. They were back in her bedroom…


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Helen noticed was that her chains around her wrists and ankles were gone, she immediately took her distance from Adam, who wasn't surprised that she did so.

Helen searched her surroundings for something she could use against Adam as a weapon, because she knew she was gonna need one.

"Well, this certainly is more private isn't it luv?" he said holding his arms out like he had just performed a magic trick.

Her skin crawled on his use of the word 'luv'.

"Why are we here?" Helen dreadfully asked him maintaining her distance from him.

She wondered if she should just make a run for the door, but what would be behind that door?, this is his world, and 'there is nowhere to hide' she hears him say again in her thoughts.

Adam walked to the bed and sat on it, he padded his hand on the empty space next to him gesturing her to join him.

Helen chuckled and boldly said "Not in your lifetime". She remained exactly where she was, not moving an inch. Adam sighed and glared at her.

"Are you sure you want to play it that way Luv?" he said in a threatening way, his eyes narrowing.

Helen held her ground.

"What do you want from me?" Helen asked more sternly.

"Everything" Adam answered darkly while standing up slowly, never losing eye contact.

Helen automatically took a step back.

"I want to see you in just as much pain as I'm in" he continued while slowly walking towards her.

Helen matched his steps and proceeded backwards.

"Fortunately for you, your daughter is already dead". Helen glared at him angrily. "Adam, killing me won't ease your pain" she answered him.

A smile creeped up his face "I never said anything about killing you… well, yet anyway".

Helen noticed she was running out of room to back out in and quickly grabbed the fire poker she saw in the corner of her eye, next to the fireplace.

She pointed it boldly at him but Adam just smirked "Do you really think you can hurt me?". "Again, my world remember?" he smirked at her.

Adam waved his hand and Helen saw it disintegrate right in front of her eyes.

Adam then took a big final stride towards her and Helen reacted instinctively, slugging him in the jaw and Adam stumbled into the wall.

Helen quickly ran for the door, hoping it would lead her away from him.

As she neared the door she yanked it open and attempted to run through it but instead she bumped into a brick wall. 'Damn' she thought, she should've known.

She quickly turned around to look for another exit.

As she turned around Adam was directly in front of her and slammed her back against the wall.

The back of her head hit the brick wall and she grunted with pain and dizzyness.

She started throwing blows at him, trying to create some distance, but he swiftly grabbed her fighting arms and threw her onto the bed behind him.

She landed on her side on the bed, Adam quickly followed her down and rolled her onto her back.

He immediately straddled her waist and grabbed her wrists. He wrestled them above her head.

"Adam get off me!" Helen yelled at him.

He lowered his head to her ear and said "This will hurt, I'll make sure of that".

Helen kept struggling underneath him but this was a losing battle, she was no match for him in this world.

He looked down at her struggling form and the look on his face made it clear that he liked what he saw.

He lowered his head slightly and smelled her hair and took in her scent, god it smelled so good, he had never smelled anything so feminine and sweet. '

It drove him mad with desire.

Helen used his proximity and suddenly brought her head up and head butted him in the nose.

He lost his balance slightly but managed to keep her pinned down.

He felt a trickle of blood coming from his nose, he wrestled both of her wrists in one hand and wiped the blood away with the other.

He looked down at the blood on his hand and then wiped it on his shirt.

He looked into her blue eyes and then out of the blue he backhanded Helen hard across the face.

She let out a cry of pain, already feeling her lip starting to swell.

"Bitch" he snarled at her. "You filthy whore". He had enough of her defiance.

With his free hand he grabbed the top of her shirt and ripped it down.

"No!" Helen yelled. He gave her shirt one more pull and it ripped in two exposing her black bra and beautiful ivory skin.

Her struggles never ceased but he wasn't even noticing that anymore, as he was lost in her beauty. God she was beautiful, she was unlike anything he had ever seen.

'Why have I never looked at Helen like that before? he wondered.

He knew her for a long long time and he never once thought about her like he did now.

He always thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but these lustful thoughts just never entered his mind.

"You're beautiful" he told her never taking his eyes off of her struggling form.

"Adam stop, please just stop!" Helen continued yelling, panic swelling up inside her.

"Stop?". "I'm only just getting started" he smiled at her.

He let his hand roam over the soft skin of her collarbone and gently traced a finger down across the middle of her bra, barely touching her breasts and over her equally soft stomach. He then cupped her breast through her bra and squeezed softly, almost tender.

Her skin was so soft to the touch, he couldn't get enough of it.

Helen recoiled with the touch and her eyes started to well up.

"Maybe you'll even enjoy it" Adam said while he continued stroking her.

"Adam please stop this now!" Helen kept trying.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" he laughed. "Again? That would make number 4 wouldn't it?" he continued.

"I don't die easily" he winked at her.

This was all true and she honestly had no idea how to stop him from taking what he so obviously wanted.

As if on cue she was suddenly able to move her leg in between their bodies and she kicked him off her with all her might.

He flew off the bed and landed hard on the floor, Helen quickly got up and ran towards the door again, hoping the brick wall was gone this time around, unfortunately she never even made it to the door this time as Adam recovered quickly and was behind her in an instant.

He grabbed her arm and whirled her around and threw her into her desk.

She landed hard into the solid wooden desk and Adam quickly followed.

She was lying half on top and half off the desk, her world was spinning for a second, she then felt a hand grab her neck and it pushed her face down into the wooden surface.

With his other hand he cleared everything else off the desk. Helen reached behind her trying to grab the arm holding her down but she couldn't reach it.

With the desk now empty he pulled her a little further on top of the desk until her upper body was lying face down on top of the desk.

Adam needed a way to keep her there and with another swift wave of his hand Helen's wrists were suddenly chained again but this time the chains were fastened on top of the desk.

Adam then released her neck and Helen automatically started pulling her chains.

Helen felt really embarrassed in the current position she was in.

He had her exactly where he wanted her and it was humiliating. She kept yanking the chains hoping they would actually break at some point.

She was in full panic mode now. This was really going to happen, he was really going to rape her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning contains rape!**

**Not your cup of tea, then don't read!**

* * *

Helen lay face down on the cold wooden desk and she felt her tears run down her cheek.

Her wrists were bloody and sore from the constant struggling, yet she never stopped.

Suddenly she could hear Adam fidgeting with something while standing behind her, but she couldn't see anything from her position.

Unfortunately she recognized the sound all too well, it was his zipper and next she heard the movement of clothing. She then felt a pair of hands on her waist caressing her sides slowly.

She tried to wiggle away from his touch but he just followed her movement. The hands left her sides and slowly travelled up to cup both breasts. He squeezed them a little harder this time.

The hands then left her breasts and went under her belly and reached for the buttons on her pants. "No!" Helen repeated. "Stay the hell away from me".

He ignored her pleas and despite her constant moving around her managed to pulled her pants down her smooth silky legs until they hung uselessly around her ankles.

Adam remained awfully silent during this whole time, but his movements were rough, it was obviously taking him effort to restrain himself. He wanted to take his sweet time with her, so he forced himself to slow down.

Adam loved the sight beneath him, all this beauty and it was his for the taking.

She had on matching black panties, and it looked breathtaking in the artificial moonlight that shone upon them.

Adam started caressing her upper legs, one hand on each side and took his time savoring the touch.

Helen's tears ran freely now and she was getting exhausted from the constant struggle, she started feeling weaker and tired.

'No' she thought to herself, 'If I stop fighting, he wins'. She grabbed her chains with both hands and used the counterweight to kick her feet back hitting him in the shins. He stumbled back and hissed with the sudden pain in his legs.

He quickly walked back and grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her head backwards.

She let out a loud moan with pain. "How I'm going to enjoy this" he hissed at her.

He suddenly captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. He kissed her hard and painful, demanding entrance. When she wouldn't give him the satisfaction he bit her lower lip.

Her moan of pain was muted by his kiss. Her mouth opened and he took the opportunity to jam his tongue in. He let his tongue taste every inch of her mouth before he broke the kiss.

He kept his hand imbedded in her hair while he tore her underwear off.

"Please", she managed to get out, giving it one final try.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer, within seconds he pushed himself all the way inside her, hard and bruising.

She was as dry as a bone and it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Oh god" she cried out keeping her eyes tightly shut willing away the pain.

Adam tightened his grip on her hair while saying "Look at me Helen, look at me when I do this to you".

Helen kept her eyes closed while tears kept on falling through her closed lids.

"I said look at me!" he yelled at her. Her blue eyes opened and Adam saw they were filled with agony and humiliation and just sheer pain.

He gave her a wicked smile while he kept ramming into her, forcing himself in further and further.

She was starting to tear and bleed, and the pain was just unbearable, she couldn't form another word of protest, all that came out were cries and moans of pain.

She was on the brink of passing out, but Adam wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Every time she closed her eyes Adam roughly pulled her hair, snapping her back to reality.

Her wrists were now bleeding profusely from the constant struggling and from the rough treatment he gave her body.

He was wild with lust and lost himself in ecstasy, as he was pressing Helen deep into the hard desk bruising almost every part of her.

He never slowed his pace, he never released the painful grip on her hair.

As soon as he left her eyesight she closed her eyes again and wished herself elsewhere, anywhere but here…


	5. Chapter 5

"There is something terribly wrong" Will worriedly said while pacing in front of Helen's chair.

The monitor showed her heart rate going through the roof, Will looked at her still form sitting in her chair.

Her form appeared to be calm but her heart rate told him otherwise.

She looked pale, paler then he remembered seeing her before. He kneeled before her and sighed deeply.

Will then noticed a tear running down her cheek, when the tear reached her chin Will stopped it from falling and wiped it from her skin with his finger.

He stood up again and faced Henry. "This is crazy, we have to do something!" Will said sounding very frustrated.

"What do you propose we do?" Henry answered him back.

"I can't get them out, the system has shut me out completely" he continued. He looked at Helen still form and sighed.

"I'm with you on this one dude, I just don't know what to do".

Will kept pacing back and forth when he suddenly said "You can't get them out, but you can bring people in right?"

Henry thought about his idea for a second, "Yeah I guess I can do that, wait… are you really thinking about going in after them?".

"Will, that's crazy thinking, you don't know what happened in there, what if you get trapped too?" Henry sounded really worried.

"I have no choice, something is definitely wrong with Magnus, I can't leave her in there".

Will answered him while looking at Helen's face as another tear ran down her cheek. He was extremely worried about her.

"Well, what about Tesla?" Henry said pointing at Nikola's equally still form.

Nikola's heart rate was elevated but he wasn't nearly in as much danger as Helen was.

"I don't know" Will sighed. "Maybe he's the one putting Magnus in danger".

"Maybe they're not even together anymore in there" he kept guessing.

"I honestly don't know Henry, but I'm not waiting any longer".

"Hook me up" Will said confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was more than enjoying his time with the beautiful Helen Magnus.

All that could be heard was his ragged breathing and his moans of pleasure.

Helen was in obvious shock, she didn't make a sound, except for the occasional painful moan when he would get even more violent with her.

Adam was anything but gentle with her sore body, while he continued to violently thrust into her he used his hand to roughly squeeze her breasts and nipples.

Adam increased his pace even more when he felt he was about to reach his climax.

He pulled her head back by her hair and looked at her face, he wanted to look at her when he came.

He noticed she had closed her eyes again.

"Look at me", he angrily said to her.

He increased the hold on her hair and she hissed, slowly opening her watery eyes.

He looked into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

He groaned wildly with pleasure as he shot his seed deep inside her.

As he felt himself slowly soften within her he bent down for another brutal and demanding kiss.

Helen tried to form words of protest but all that came out was a soft moan.

He finally released the hold on her hair and she let her head fall none to gently back onto the desk.

Adam pulled out of her and Helen let out another painful groan.

Helen suddenly felt the cold air on her naked, bruised body.

She felt his semen run down her legs and she felt so disgusted, wanting desperately to throw up.

She softly started crying again and turned her head, as far away from Adam as she could.

Adam stood behind her enjoying the beautiful sight before him.

He felt wonderful, 'breaking Helen Magnus proved to be easier than he thought' he smiled to himself.

He bent down and whispered in her ear "Was it as good for you as it was for me?".

Helen could feel him smile against her ear, her eyes slowly opened staring at nothing in particular, but her gaze contained nothing but hatred.

Hatred for her 'rapist'.

She shuddered at the word 'rapist'.

* * *

Nikola was still where Adam left him, chained to the stone wall.

Nikola's mind was overloading with thoughts, was Helen alright?, is she still alive?, did Adam hurt her?.

One thing he was sure of, the love of his life was in danger and he's not doing a damn thing about it.

It infuriated him immensely that he couldn't break free even though he did his best.

His vampire self didn't seem to help much in his current state and he felt utterly useless.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer. 'Adam' he angrily thought. When the mysterious figure came into eye sight Nikola visibly sighed with relief.

"I was wondering when you'd get here!" Nikola said.

* * *

Helen remained motionless on top of the desk.

Adam figured he didn't need the chains anymore to control her, he didn't think of her as a threat anymore.

He once more waved his hand and the chains around her wrists vanished into thin air.

Without the chains keeping her up, she slipped to the floor like a ragdoll, her legs unable to keep her up.

She landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Her entire body was in pain, she was black and blue all over.

And yet the first thing she did was cover herself up, tying her shirt together and quickly pulling her underwear back up.

Her pants had fallen off her ankles during the assault and lay in a heap on the floor, she didn't bother putting them back on.

They would probably hurt too much anyway.

Adam just stood there, observing her. He had a satisfied smile on his face.

Helen grabbed the top of the desk and slowly but steady pulled herself up.

Adam watched her intriguingly, slightly surprised that she was recovering much quicker than he thought she would.

As Helen stood she turned around and looked at him.

She noticed that he was once more completely dressed and perfectly neat as if nothing had ever happened.

If only that were true.

Adam smiled at her and then took a step towards her.

Helen glared at him angrily when she suddenly spoke, "Don't expect me to roll over and die".

Her voice was hoarse but the message was clear.

Adam took another step towards her.

"Where's the fun in that Luv?" he answered her calmy.

There was still spirit within her, Adam saw it in her eyes.

As he took another step closer to her, she suddenly spit in his face.

"Go to hell" she angrily said.

"mmm lovely" he softly said while wiping the spit from his face.

"Time for round two then" he said as he grabbed her throat suddenly.

Her hands immediately followed, trying to pry his off.

He threw her onto the bed, and when she landed she immediately crawled backwards towards the headboard.

He jumped on the bed and managed to grab her ankle and pull her back down.

Helen felt some fight come back and as he yanked her back she punched him hard in the jaw.

The impact caused him to let her go and she used this opportunity to kick him square in the chest.

He tumbled over backwards but managed to grab the bedpost before falling off.

Helen crawled backwards again, creating as many distance from him as she could in these few seconds.

But Adam was fast and he threw his entire body back on top of her, his weight immobilizing her.

She starting gasping for air, as his weight knocked the wind right out of her.

In the little moveable room that she had left she managed to scratch his face open with her fingernails.

He yelled with the sudden stinging pain in his face.

"Oh you are a piece of work" Adam said with an evil glare.

He raised his hand and backhanded her hard across the face.

Her world was spinning for a second, and Adam used this to grab both her wrists into one of his own.

He felt the stickyness of the blood that still remained on her wrists.

He moved down and jammed his knees in between her thighs, forcing her to open them up.

She yelled with the sudden pain in her legs, immediately bringing her back to reality.

With his free hand he carressed the skin just above her panty line, and Helen cringed.

He slowly moved lower and lower untill his hand disappeared in her underwear.

"Stop!" Helen immediately yelled at the contact.

She was still very sore from the first attack and even though he was gentle this time it still hurt.

Her already sore wrists hurt terrible from his bruising grip on them, but she started struggling either way, she had to try.

He continued stroking her gently for a few seconds, but then without any warning he jammed two fingers inside her.

The sudden intrusion was extremely painful and she let out a gut wrenching scream.

Her body jerked around like crazy trying to get him to get off her.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her and even added a third.

Helen's world started to spin again and she threatened to pass out.

Adam loved the feel of being inside her, she felt so tight, warm and wet, even though the wetness was his own bodily fluid from his previous attack.

He didn't care, he was humiliating her beyond words and he knew that this was worse then just killing her.

He loved every second of it, it even surprised him a bit that he possessed such cruelty.

Helen could take no more and her vision started to blur, Adam noticed her eyes closing and pulled his fingers from her.

He brought the same hand to her cheek and slapped her, smeering some of her blood and fluids on her cheek as he did so.

"Hey, stay with me Helen, it's not as much fun if you're just gonna sleep through this". Adam said.

"Or am I boring you, is that it?" he teasingly continued.

Helen didn't respond, as she fell in and out of conciousness.

"Alright, if that's what you want" Adam said unbuttoning his pants.

He released her wrists and Helen let her hands lie there, no strength in them left.

When Adam managed to undo his pants, he crawled back and grabbed her hips.

He flipped her over on her stomach, she groaned a little with the sudden change in movement.

He made her sit on her knees and then he painfully grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back.

She yelled with the snapping pain in her arms, completely immobilizing her.

Adam pulled her up by her arms and pulled her panties down at the same time.

Her back was now arched against his chest and she was breathing heavily from the pain in her arms.

He held both her wrists in one hand and let the other roam over her breasts and nipples, giving them a sharp squeeze.

He then guided himself between her folds and once again entered her from behind.

She immediately arched forward trying to create distance between them, but the hold on her arms wouldn't let her.

She hissed everytime he thrusted forwards, the pain from before still very evident.

"Stop" she managed to get out, her voice hoarse.

Her head unwantedly lay against his chest and he smelled her hair, enjoying the smell.

She kept on trying to push him off, but she was to weak.

Unable to stop him from raping her a second time, new tears starting falling down her cheeks.

The pain was too much, never in her long life had she ever experienced something so humiliating and painful.

* * *

"I'm sorry it took so long" Will answered Nikola.

"Quick, you've gotta get these of off me before Adam comes back".

Will looked at his chains and took a step closer to Nikola.

"Where's Magnus?" Will asked him.

Nikola sighed and avoided Will's eyes.

"Adam took her" Nikola softly said almost sounding embarrassed.

"Took her?, took her where?" Will continued getting even more frantic.

"I don't know" Nikola said still not making eye contact with Will.

He felt so rotten and guilty, if something happened to Helen he would never forgive himself.

"Just get these off okay?" he irritatedly said gesturing to his chains.

"Yeah okay" Will answered quickly.

"Uhm, how do I get these off?" Will asked him. "Can't you go all Twilight on them or something?".

Nikola scuffled as he looked at him "You don't think I've already tried that boy wonder?" Nikola almost yelled at him.

"Yeah of course, sorry" Will said apologetically. Will started looking around for something to use to pry those chains open.

He didn't see anything lying around. When he approached a pile of rubble he kicked it apart to see what was in it, there underneath all the loose stones and what not, he saw a broken iron bar lying in the dust.

He grabbed the thing and ran back to Nikola. He immediately focused on his chains.

It looked like there was enough room to put the bar in between his hand and the shackle.

"Ok, this might hurt a little" Will said while putting the bar in position.

"I don't care, just do it already" Nikola answered impatiently, waiting to finally be free from those horrid things.

Will started twisting the bar to put pressure on the metal which should at some point snap. It did hurt but it was nothing compared to the relief of the sound when the first shackle snapped open.

"Finally" Nikola sighed. Nikola looked at his wrist and it looked pretty banged up, but it will heal in no time for him.

When Nikola looked up again, he suddenly saw Adam standing behind Will, who didn't notice a thing because he was about to help Nikola with his last shackle.

"Will!" Nikola yelled. But before Will could even turn around, Adam hit him hard over the head with a brick he took from the floor.

Will crashed to the floor with a groan of pain. It hurt like hell, but he didn't pass out. He was able to soften his fall when he let his arms catch the weight.

He quickly turned and made eye contact with Adam who was hovering above him.

"Well, well concubine" Adam said with a low growl in his voice. "Come to join the party have you?" he smirked.

"Where's Magnus?" Will asked him stern.

"You see concubine, Helen and I had a little party of our own" Adam said mockingly. "And what a party it was…" Adam continued while licking his lips.

Will swallowed hard knowing that Helen was in serious trouble."You son of a bitch!"." What have you done to her?" Will angrily asked him.

Will still had his hand on his head, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. It was a nasty cut indeed and it made his vision starting to blur.

Adam noticed that Will was having trouble focusing and decided to put an end to his suffering.

Out of the blue he willed himself a knife, and suddenly he was holding a knife in his hand. He smirked at Will and made a jump at him.

As Adam was about to stab Will with the knife, Nikola used his free hand to grab the iron bar, which fell to the floor when Will got hit, and jabbed it in his back.

"I don't think so bastard" Nikola said with venom in his voice.

He jammed the bar so hard in him it come out again in the front, and Adam crashed to the floor.

"You should've seen that one coming since this is 'your world' and all "Nikola mockingly said while watching Adam fight for his electronic life.

Will got up slowly and leaned against the wall until he got his balance back."Thanks" he heavily sighed.

"No problem" Nikola answered looked down at Adam as he was letting out his last artificial breath and fell to the floor motionless.

"I still don't get it" Will said looking at Nikola. "Was Adam real or just a program or something?"

"I will explain it all to you when we are far away from this world' Nikola answered him.

"Now, if you don't mind…" Nikola continued pointing at his shackled wrist.

Will then took the bar back from Nikola and pried the last shackle open."Come on, we gotta look for Magnus" Will told Nikola as he watched him caressing his sore wrists.

"Agreed, we'll split up, we'll find her faster that way" Nikola continued.

"I'll go this way" he said looking over his shoulder, "and you go that way" nodding his head forward.

"Ok" Will compliantly answered. Will then started running in the opposite direction as Nikola was going….

Chapter End Notes:

Who will find Helen? Will or Nikola?

Is Helen still alive or did Adam kill her?

Will continue soon...


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Helen noticed when she woke up was that Adam was gone.

She was lying face down on the bed with her panties around her ankles.

She figured she must've finally passed out during his brutal assault.

Her body felt cold and stiff, goosebumps rose on her skin which made her wounds hurt even more.

She had trouble moving, but she managed to push herself up and sit on the edge of the bed.

She remained seated for a few seconds as she felt incredible dizzy when she moved.

When the dizziness subsided she slowly pulled her panties back up, she hissed loudly as the pain became evident once more.

She was afraid to look at the damage Adam had done, but she didn't have to look to closely to notice the blood and semen on the inside of her legs.

When her panties were back in place, she slowly got off the bed and tried to stand on her own.

Her knees buckled a little bit at first but she soon gained enough strength to slowly but steady walk around.

With almost every step she took she stopped and listened for any sounds of Adam returning, she figured he wouldn't leave her alone for too long.

But when he came back she would be ready, she would make him pay.

She was blinded with the hatred she felt for that man, her rapist, she shuddered again at the thought and was immediately reminded of the incredible pain between her legs.

She hated the way she felt and looked at that moment, so weak and broken, that was so unlike the fearless Helen Magnus everyone knew and that she was used to being.

As she took in her surroundings she picked her pants up from the floor and slowly pulled them back up over her cold and bruised legs, trying her very best to forget about the blood and stickiness between her thighs.

Putting the pants back on hurt like crazy but at least it protected her a little from the cold, and it protected the last bit of dignity she had left.

She was taking slow steps towards the door to see if it would lead her out of there.

With every step she took she felt the throbbing pain between her legs and she tried her very best to not let out any moans of pain that were threatening to spill.

When she finally reached the door she heard footsteps, someone was coming.

Her heart started racing with many different emotions at once and for a moment she stood there frozen.

When the footsteps came closer she reached for a glass vase that was on top of the mantle, and she quietly crept behind the door.

She held the vase high in the air waiting for what she believed was Adam to come back inside.

The door opened slowly and a man stepped inside, there wasn't much light so all Helen could really see was a silhouette.

When the mysterious man walked further into the room Helen hit him hard over the head with the vase.

The vase burst into a thousand little pieces and the man fell to the floor with a loud crash, as he moaned with pain while holding his bloody head in his hands, Helen grabbed the biggest piece of glass from the floor.

It immediately began to cut her flesh but she didn't seem to notice, all she was focused on was killing the bastard that did this to her.

As Helen approached her target the man suddenly made eye contact with her "Magnus?"

Helen recognized the familiar voice and returned the look "Will?" she surprisingly said.

Will continued to look shocked at Helen standing there with bleeding hands holding a shard of glass.

Helen slowly lowered her hands and dropped the glass shard when she noticed Will staring at her hands, she then also looked down and noticed the blood seeping through her fingers for the first time.

"Jesus Magnus, what the hell is going on?" Will asked while softly touching his aching head.

Magnus swallowed, kept her gaze focused on him but remained silent.

Will then took in her appearance, and he quickly noticed her pale skin and swollen eyes.

He then noticed that her clothing was ripped but that she tied it together to cover herself, he then looked at her hands and saw the bloody bruises on her wrists and the severe shaking of her hands.

"What happened to you?" Will worriedly asked her.

"Nothing" Magnus quickly responded while walking away from him, avoiding his stare.

"You look like hell Magnus" Will continued while slowly getting up from the floor, he felt a little dizzy as he stood up so he leaned against the wall for support.

"We got into a fight" Magnus coldly said standing with her back to her protégée.

"Did he hurt you?" Will asked concerned while at the same time laying his hand on her shoulder.

Helen flinched. "Don't touch me!" she yelled at him.

"Yes of course he hurt me, we fought" she angrily said.

Will already knew there was way more to it than she was willing to admit, but didn't exactly know how to get her to tell him.

"Magnus, Worth is dead" Will said walking to stand in front of her.

Helen sighed visibly and her eyes started to well up again, she quickly turned around making sure Will didn't notice this.

"Magnus please talk to me" Will softly said to her, gently touching her shoulder again forgetting she didn't want him to touch her.

Helen flinched again and moved to step away from Will, Will however grabbed her upper arm and whirled her around to face him.

She immediately started to wrestle away from his grasp wanting him to let her go, as she was fighting him all of her emotions suddenly surfaced.

She started crying uncontrollably and he wrapped his arms around her.

Helen stopped struggling and gave into the hug, unable to keep herself together anymore.

"What happened?" he asked again never letting go of her shaking form.

She just kept sobbing not being able to answer him, "Magnus please what happened?".

"He raped me Will" she said, the sound of her voice so soft it sounded more like a whisper.

Will sighed deeply and held her even closer to him.

"Oh god!" Helen cried into his chest. She was so upset she couldn't stand anymore and she slid to the floor.

Will never released her and joined her on the floor, she crawled into his arms and continued to sob while Will held her close wanting to take all her pain away from her.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_**Please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go home" Will softly whispered in her hair after Helen's sobs slowly but surely stopped.

Helen refused to look straightly at Will, she couldn't, she felt so embarrassed even though she knew nothing about this was her fault.

She couldn't help but feel this way, she knew Will was here to help her, but reality had just barely sunk in and she needed some time first.

She crawled out of the warm and save arms of her protégée and immediately felt the cold hit her again.

She got off the floor, she hissed as the pain hit her again.

Will got up too and immediately went to Helen to put his arm around her again, trying to make her feel as safe as he could.

"Will, It's okay, I can walk" Helen reassured him.

She looked at him for the very first time since she confessed the awful truth to him and gave him a little but sincere smile.

When Will looked into her brilliant blue eyes he wasn't sure what he saw in there, but it wasn't the great Helen Magnus, his mentor, anymore.

He saw her like he never once saw her before, a scared and hurt woman.

It scared him and he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see the Magnus he knew again.

As Will contemplated this thought for a second the door suddenly opened and Nikola walked in.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" he said almost sounding out of breath.

Helen stood with her back to him and as soon as she heard Nikola enter she closed her eyes, and forced herself to get a grip, at least for now.

She already let her guard down with Will, which was very unlike Helen, and she refused to do the same with Nikola.

"Helen are you okay?" Nikola asked her as he stood to face her.

Helen swallowed hard trying to force the tears back,

"I'm fine" she lied.

"Well you certainly don't look fine" Nikola continued looking her up and down also noticing the bruises and the paleness.

"I said I'm fine!" Helen said back again.

"Let's just get out of here shall we?" Helen continued, sounding a bit annoyed with the fact that Nikola probably wouldn't let this slide.

Helen didn't wait for a response from the two men but immediately started to leave the room, glad to be out of there.

When Helen walked into the hallway, Nikola turned his gaze to Will, "What happened?" he asked sincerely concerned.

"I,..I can't" Will stuttered, thinking that it was not his place to tell Nikola anything, as much as it pains him, seeing that Nikola truly cared.

Nikola kept looking at him questioningly but Will suddenly walked past him and also left the room.

Nikola stood there for a second wondering if there was anything he'd missed, but couldn't come up with anything and decided to follow them out of this godforsaken world.

Helen opened her eyes and let out a big sigh when she realized she was back home, the first thing she saw being Henry's worried face.

"What a sight for sore eyes'' Helen softly said to her dear friend.

"Doc, oh god, we were worried sick about you" Henry said sounding relieved to be talking to her again.

"Yeah don't worry about me, I'm also doing fine" Nikola sarcastically answered Henry also coming back to reality.

Helen wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so that she wouldn't betray herself in front of her dear friends, and she really, really wanted to take a very long and hot shower and look herself over, because the throbbing pain was still very evident and she wanted to be sure that Adam didn't permanently damage anything.

She also felt sick, she still felt his hands on her body and she desperately wanted to throw up.

Will got up from his chair and moved to Magnus to see If she needed help, ignoring Henry and Nikola completely.

Helen didn't want his help, it would draw too much unwanted attention to her so when he came near she quickly took a step back.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed" Helen quickly said.

"Magnus" Will said looking at her worriedly.

"I'm going to get some sleep now" Helen answered him back giving him a deathly stare.

Will knew that look meant she wanted to be left alone so he decided to back off for now.

He turned around and took his distance from her.

Nikola, still not understanding anything of this entire situation got up from his chair and walked towards Helen.

"Well, allow me to walk you to your bedroom" his flirtatious self back on the prowl.

As he said this he put his hand on her lower back, meaning to escort her out of the room.

As soon as Helen felt the hand on her body she freaked, " Get the hell away from me!" she yelled while giving him a hard slap in his face.

All three men gasped in shock and Nikola immediately brought his hand to his burning cheek while looking at Helen in utter surprise.

Helen swallowed and looked at the men one at a time, she then turned around and ran from the room.

Will hesitated to go after her but decided to give her some space for the moment, he also prevented Nikola and Henry from going after Helen, as they were equally worried.

Both men looked questioningly at Will as he stopped them,

"Just let her go right now okay?" he said as gently as he could.

They both knew there was more to the story but decided not to press the matter right now.

Henry returned to his computer, where Will joined him and Nikola remained standing with his hand still on his face looking at the doorway where Helen just ran through moments ago.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

**_Please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, when I get reviews telling me to keep going I will. when no one reviews I'm assuming no one likes it. So please keep the reviews coming ;)**

**I hope you all still like it, suggestions are always welcome.**

* * *

Helen felt like she had been sitting on the floor in the shower for hours, her hands were wrinkly and the water couldn't warm her battered body anymore.

Her skin was a puffy red allover and it slightly hurt, because she had scrubbed and scrubbed until there wasn't a trace of Adam left anymore.

It felt like his hands were still all over her and she couldn't get him off of her, god she knows she tried, it felt like he'd crawled underneath her skin, and it made her crazy with anger and fear.

Realizing she wasn't getting any cleaner then she already was, she slowly and painfully got out of the shower and reached for a large towel hanging nearby.

As she took the towel off the rack, she accidentally let her eyes fall onto the mirror in front of her, she gasped with horror, seeing her body so damaged for the first time.

It made her sick to her stomach so she quickly looked away, blinking the fresh tears away.

After she had dried off she slipped into something thick and comfortable, her body still being awfully cold with what she guessed was shock.

While entering her bedroom she let her eyes roam over her large and comfortable bed, suddenly a few flashbacks hit her as she was taken back to the bedroom in Adam's world. She saw those awful images unfold in front of her as she looked at her bed. Refusing to think about it she shook her head trying to loose the memories. When the images in front of her disappeared she let out a loud sigh and walked towards her bed.

She knew she should try to get some sleep, trying to get some of her strength back and she was so god awful tired, but truth be told, she was scared to go to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that would await her once she dozed off.

She sat on her bed and pulled back the thick covers, still hesitating if she should lie down or not, she let out another heavy sigh and climbed underneath the covers.

Fortunately the comfortable covers provided her with some of the well needed warmth she badly wanted.

She was sitting up, with her back against a large pile of pillows, not really feeling the need to actually lie down.

It was then she heard a soft knock at her door, "Come in" she answered.

The door hesitantly opened and Nikola slowly took a step inside, it actually was just one step, afraid to go any further, not knowing what to do around her anymore.

He looked at her and said "Please don't hit me, I came here to apologize".

He couldn't help but give her a little Tesla smile.

Helen sighed, feeling awful about what she did to him, the poor guy not even knowing what he did wrong came to apologize.

Helen tapped her hand on an empty space of blanket beside her, gesturing him to sit with her.

He hesitated for a second but then went to sit with her.

It was Helen who started the conversation, "I'm sorry for hitting you". Nikola just nodded.

"I just…" Helen started but then stopped and looked down at her hands.

"What happened in there?" Nikola suddenly asked.

He searched for her eyes but she kept her gaze focused on her hands, who were nervously fidgeting with her sheet.

Helen sighed but remained silent.

"What was so awful that you can't even tell me?". "I'm one of your oldest friends" Nikola continued still not understanding the whole situation.

"I can't" Helen softly said while slowly lifting her gaze to his.

Nikola saw there were tears forming in her eyes, and he never saw Helen so broken, so fragile before, it scared him.

"You can trust me" he softly whispered while gazing into her still beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Nikola, but I can't" she answered him as equally soft.

Nikola sighed realizing she wasn't going to give him the answers he so desperately searched for.

"Ok" he said to her with a warm smile on his face, "Why don't you try to get some sleep now?".

He got up, his eyes never leaving hers, reached for her hand and gave it warm, soft kiss.

Helen gave him a small smile in return and watched Nikola leave the room, when she heard the door close she closed her eyes and slowly drifted away into a well needed sleep.

Nikola found Will in his office, and as he entered he closed the door behind him.

Will looked up to see a slightly frustrated vampire standing before his desk.

"Yes?" Will started.

"I need to know what happened to her William" Nikola answered him.

Will sighed and got up from his desk and walked towards the window sill.

He looked at the night sky for a second then turned around and faced Nikola.

"It's not my place" Will simply answered him.

"You don't understand young William!" the vampire loudly said.

"The woman I love is lying upstairs in her bed completely broken and I have no idea what happened or what I can do to help her".

Will could see Nikola was heartbroken about it, he knew how much Nikola loved Helen, he never made any secret of it.

"Did she say anything when you were with her just now?" Will asked.

Nikola broke the gaze and looked away, "No" he said with a sigh.

"Exactly" Will continued. "If she wanted you to know she would've told you".

"Maybe she does want me to know, but it's just too hard for her to talk about it right now" Nikola started guessing.

"Then wouldn't it be better if you told me instead?" the vampire continued.

"Tesla please" Will sighed. "The last thing I want right now is to upset her even more" Will said trying desperately for Nikola to understand.

"Why on earth she told you I'll never get" Nikola suddenly said after a moment of silence.

Will looked at Nikola visibly annoyed "Really Tesla?, you really wanna go that way?".

Nikola sighed realizing that it was indeed a rotten thing to say.

"I'm sorry" Nikola said.

Will took a deep breath before he continued "She didn't exactly choose to tell me anything".

"It happened, and now that I do know, I still don't know anything I can do to help her" Will sadly said.

"If possible, it makes me feel even more useless", he continued while walking across the office frustrated.

"William please…". "I've known her for so long, so much longer than you have, I know her, let me help".

Will started hesitating, Nikola was right, they knew each other for many years, there were probably so many things that the vampire knew about her that no one else would ever know.

There was a moment of silence when Will was in thought and Nikola noticed the hesitation in his look.

Will then sighed and walked towards the window sill again.

With his back turned to Nikola, he let his eyes wonder across Old city by night, a view that would never cease to amaze him.

"Adam raped her" Will finally said in barely a whisper.

But it was enough, Nikola heard the grotesque words.

Then again there was silence, neither of them spoke or moved for what seemed like forever.

After what was really a minute of silence Will turned around to face the vampire, only to notice that the room was empty.

"Tesla?" Will asked to make sure he wasn't there.

No response came and Will was suddenly worried for the vampire.

He wondered what Nikola was gonna do with the disturbing information he had just received. Knowing that searching for him would be useless, he decided to check up on Magnus.

* * *

As he walked up the stairs he suddenly heard a terrible gut wrenching scream.

He immediately knew it came from Helen and ran towards her room.

He burst through the door and ran to her bedside.

She was still asleep but was obviously having terrible nightmares, she was thrashing around in bed, her sheets a mess.

She was covered in sweat and her long brown hair stuck to her face as she breathed heavily.

"No!". "Stop" Helen yelled.

Will reached out for her flailing arms and tried to shake her awake softly.

"Magnus, wake up" he said to her.

He repeated this a second time before she finally opened her eyes.

"Oh god" she breathed heavily realizing she just had a nightmare.

Will put his arms around her and held her tight, Helen felt save in his embrace, so she was able to get her breathing steady again.

When she had calmed down she looked at his worried face.

"You okay?" he softly asked.

"I'm fine" she answered him back. He put her head against his shoulder and continued to hold her for a few minutes.

After a little while in silence, Will suddenly broke off the embrace and searched for her eyes.

"Magnus…" He started hesitantly.

"You told Nikola, didn't you?" Helen finished.

Will sighed "Yeah".

Helen also sighed but she wasn't mad at Will or anything like that, she was going to have to tell Nikola something soon anyway.

She looked at her young protegee,"It's okay Will" she calmly said to him.

"Just leave it at that, nobody else needs to know" she firmly said. Will just nodded.

"Where is he now?" she continued.

"I uh, I don't know" he answered stammering.

"After I told him he left". "I don't know where, he didn't say a word, he just left".

Helen realized that Nikola would deal with the unsettling information in his own way.

"You should check the wine cellar" she softly said.

Will chuckled, "Ofcourse, why didn't I think of that?"

Will then shifted position and sat across from her, searching her eyes.

"Tesla is the least of my concerns right now" he said putting his hands over hers.

Helen looked at their hands touching while Will continued, " Magnus, I want you to know that you can talk to me okay?". "I will do whatever I can to get you through this".

Helen then looked at him, "There is nothing more to talk about Will, I will deal with this in my own way, and get on with my life''.

After she finished her sentence she removed her hands from underneath his and scooted back against the pillows to create some distance between them.

Will noticed the distancing but he felt it was important for her to deal with this by talking about it, so he pressed the matter.

"Magnus please, let me help you." "You can't pretend nothing ever happened, and I...".

"Will please!" she interrupted him, "Stop playing the psychiatrist". She sounded annoyed now.

Will sighed realizing Helen would not be playing the 'victim' role anytime soon.

"I just want to help you" he softly said.

"You can help me by leaving it be" Helen softly said in return.

"Will I appreciate your concern, I do, but I can handle this."

Will looked into her deep blue eyes and she gave him a small smile and a little squeeze in his hand.

Will nodded, deciding not to press the matter any further tonight.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to try and get some sleep" she gently said.

"Yeah ofcourse" he answered while standing up.

He looked at her getting comfortable under her covers and walked towards the door.

Before exiting her room he glanced at her a last time, her eyes were closed and she drifted off almost immediately.

He then turned and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the positive reviews, especially joan of arc, who has indeed been a loyal reviewer ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is probably going to be the final one... I should leave at this while it's still credible...**

* * *

Nikola sighed as he finished yet another one of Helen's expensive wine bottles.

He was sitting there for hours on end and the wine wasn't easing his heartache what so ever and it frustrated him, he threw the empty bottle across the damp wine cellar.

This terrible feeling he had inside was tearing him apart and he had no idea how to deal with this.

If he couldn't even deal with this himself, how on earth was he supposed to be there for Helen, the woman he loved more than life itself.

"I thought I might find you here" a beautiful feminine voice sounded through the darkness of the cellar.

Nikola startled, immediately following the sound to where Helen stood on the bottom step of the basement stairs.

She looked a bit better, she had some more blush on her cheeks, bruises however still very evident.

She had a large vest on protecting her from the cold, and she wrapped it even tighter around her as she slowly descended the last step and approached the startled vampire.

"Helen!". "What are you doing down here?, shouldn't you be in bed?" Nikola quickly asked her while standing up and offering her an arm for support.

"I'm quite alright Nikola", she replied as she denied his gesture.

Nikola seemed very uncomfortable in her presence now and for once he had nothing to say, no smart remarks, no flirtatious attempts, nothing.

Helen noticed Nikola's change in behavior and sighed as she slowly sat down in on of a the lounge chairs present in the wine cellar. The pain between her legs was still unbearable, she managed however to not make any sounds when sitting down.

Nikola joined her and took a seat next to her, remaining ever silent and not even making eye contact.

Helen sighed, not being sure herself of how to start the conversation.

As she contemplated this Nikola suddenly spoke, "Helen, I'm so sorry about… everything".

His voice sounded ever so soft and sincere, it was unfamiliar to Helen and she looked at him slightly shocked.

There was a moment of silence before Helen spoke, "None of this is your fault Nikola, please know this."

"I should have been there, I should've done something, I should've tried harder".

Nikola sounded really distraught and he had trouble keeping his emotions in check.

Helen swallowed, blinking fresh tears away as she noticed Nikola's emotional unbalance.

"Nikola, please…" she started as she took his hands in hers. "Don't blame yourself".

Nikola looked into her eyes for the first time and noticed the unshed tears in them making him cringe.

There was another moment of silence when Nikola gently rubbed Helen's hands and continued to look in each other's eyes.

He couldn't help but notice the bruises and swelling in her face, and the feeling of the cuts on her hands as he gently rubbed them.

He shortly wondered what Adam exactly did to her that would cause this much damage, disgusting images suddenly entered his mind and he quickly shook them away, afraid that he would otherwise lose control of his anger.

He sighed as he finally spoke "I don't know what to do Helen, I so much want to help you, take it all away, but I don't know how".

"You can't Nikola" she softly answered breaking eye contact.

"This is something I'll deal with on my own" she continued sounding a bit like her stoic self again.

"Whatever happened, happened, we'll just leave it behind us and move on".

"What?, how can you say that... Helen, you were raped!" Nikola shockingly answered her.

The word 'rape' sounded disgusting to Helen and it made her skin crawl.

"Nikola please!" she quickly interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore.

"This is not your call to make alright?" she angrily glared at him.

"Helen, you can't pretend none of this ever happened" he continued.

"Dear god, you sound just like Will" she shot at him.

"Well then for once the boy wonder is right" Nikola loudly said not backing down.

Helen stood, anger and frustration evident in her posture.

Nikola also stood wanting to meet her gaze.

"Helen please just listen to me…" he started.

"Listen? To you?" she interrupted him loudly.

"As if you would possibly know what I'm going through!, you yourself wanted nothing more than to have me in your bed for years!, and now I should listen to _you?_".

The words coming from her were hard and it ripped his soul in half.

Helen immediately realized what she had said and regretted it instantly, she never meant to say anything like this.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, knowing how much her words would hurt her dear friend.

The way he felt about her maybe wasn't always appropriate but he was always true about his feelings, and Helen knew that he would never intentionally hurt her.

For a moment they both stood frozen and Helen wondered what to do next, leave or apologize, both sounded horrible in her mind.

"Nikola, I…." Helen softly started, but stopped not knowing what to say further.

He said nothing, he just remained standing there.

Helen decided to leave for now, she figured he would probably be too angry to talk to her.

Helen turned around and was about to take the first step back up the stairs when she suddenly felt a strong hand grab her upper arm and pull her back down.

She was whirled back around to face Nikola once again.

The moment Helen felt the hand grab her she froze, memories from before flooding back to her, and she started trembling uncontrollably.

Her breathing became loud and heavy, her body became frozen to the spot, not daring to move.

Nikola noticed her traumatic reaction to his touch and realized that maybe grabbing her wasn't such a good idea.

But his grab contained hurt and anger from her harsh words and he didn't really have any control over it.

As she faced him once more he immediately released her, hoping she would calm down again.

"Oh god, Helen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized to her.

Helen still stood there trembling, lost in the horrible flashbacks, Adam throwing her across the room, the hands keeping her down, and the tearing of clothes.

Then she heard her own screams in the back of her mind and she shivered.

That sound was something she was never going to forget ever again.

All of a sudden she softly heard Nikola's voice calling to her, it was calling her back to reality.

"Helen please, look at me!" he said to her holding both her arms softly shaking her, trying to get her back to him.

Suddenly Helen's breathing slowly returned to normal and she then searched his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she regained her composure again.

He continued looking into those ever beautiful blue eyes that he had fallen so in love with when she softly answered him, "Maybe I do need help".

Tears welled up in her eyes and Nikola quickly took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

He held her close to his body wanting her to feel save, as she cried into his comforting chest.

They continued to stand there for a long while, neither one of them having the need to let go.

* * *

A knock came softly on Will's door and he lifted his weary head from his desk.

He had fallen asleep on his desk, so it took him a moment to realize where he was.

"Yes?" he answered to the person outside the door.

The door slowly opened and Helen walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Will was slightly surprised to see her in his office, he was half expecting her to still be asleep.

Helen took the seat across from Will, and folded her hands neatly across her lap.

She sighed deeply before making eye contact with her protégée.

"I need help" Helen securely said.


End file.
